Will we ever meet again?
by TeamRomanForever
Summary: So I decided to continue my one-shot, but I changed the title. Will Rose ever see Damon again? Or will she never see him again? Read to find out, sorry for the crappy summary. Hope you enjoy anyway, stuff in italics are flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story is going to be set back in 1864. I'm going to be using Rosemary and Katerina, instead of Rose and Katherine. It is only going to be a one-shot, so I hope you enjoy.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Rosemary was a beautiful girl. She had green eyes and long light brown curly hair, that went just past her shoulders. If you were to ask Rosemary who her best friend was, she would say Katerina. Katerina had brown eyes and long brown curly hair as well, but hers was darker than Rosemary's. Her hair also went just past her shoulders. They did almost everything together, they always hung out whenever they got the chance to. Those two were the best of friends.

She walked out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and outside. Rosemary had decided to go for a small walk, having nothing better to do anyway. It was a bright and sunny day out, she loved going for walks when it was nice out.

"Rosemary, Rosemary." Katerina called out, walking over to where Rosemary was standing.

"Hello Katerina," she said with a smile.

"Rosemary, we are going on a date tonight. With the Salvatore brothers." Katerina smiled.

"As in Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll be with Stefan, and you will be with Damon." She said.

"I don't know about this, I don't even know the guy." She said, knowing that Katerina would per sway her to go.

"He's a nice guy, I think you'll like him. Please Rosemary, for me?" Katerina said, with a smile.

"Oh, alright." She said, knowing that she would give in.

"I will pick you up tonight." With that said, Katerina turned around and started walking away. Rosemary had never met or seen Damon before, but she was hoping that he was a nice charming guy. She continued her short little walk, than went back to her place, to start getting ready. Sure she was getting ready a little early, but she had to make sure that she was ready before Katerina got there. Many times before when Katerina got there she wasn't ready, so this time she was making sure that she was.

XXXXXX

It was now seven o'clock in the evening, and Katerina had just picked up Rosemary. They headed out to the horse and carriage, and were on their way to meet the Salvatore brothers. The two were meeting them at their house. When they got there Stefan opened the door and helped Katerina out, than Damon appeared and helped Rosemary out. Stefan had green eyes and short light brown hair, with little waves in it. Damon had blue eyes and short dark brown hair, he had little curls in his hair. All four of them decided to go for a walk.

"It is nice to finally meet you," Damon said to Rosemary with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well," she said with a smile.

"So how long have you known Katerina? If you don't mind me asking," He asked.

"I don't mind at all, and since I was eleven." She said.

"Wow, so for a long time," he said smiling.

"Yes, a long time," she smiled back. They had been walking around for an hour already, and it was time to go. The brothers walked them back to their horse and carriage, and helped them inside. Damon was a nice and charming guy, just like she hoped he would be. Rosemary hoped that she would see him again, and his beautiful smile that made her smile. He was the only thing that she thought about the whole way home, Katerina was staying the night at Rosemary's. Katerina and Rosemary loved staying the night at each others houses, they always had a good time. Before they went to bed that night, Katerina asked Rosemary a few questions.

"So how was tonight?" She asked curiously, but with a smile.

"It was good," Rosemary said with a smile.

"That's good, so do you like Damon?" Katerina asked.

"Me like Damon, no." She smiled. Rosemary hoped that Katerina did not notice that she was blushing.

"Rosemary your blushing! Rosemary likes Damon, Rosemary likes Damon." Was all Katerina said until she made it to the guest bedroom.

XXXXXX

The next morning when Rosemary got up, she went to the quest bedroom to see if Katerina was awake. She opened the door to the quest bedroom and Katerina wasn't there, but their was a not. It read: _Rosemary my parents told me that I must be home by nine o'clock, and you were not up already. So I just escorted myself out, talk to you soon. _Good thing she left a note, or Rosemary would have thought that something bad happened to her. Rosemary went back to her room, got dressed, and headed outside for a walk. What a beautiful day for a walk she thought, it's bright and sunny out, perfect weather for a walk. Her feet were getting a little tired from walking, so she found a bench in a Rose garden and sat down.

"Hello Rosemary, nice to see you again." She turned around to see Damon Salvatore standing there.

"Hello, nice to see you again Damon." She smiled.

"I can't talk for long, but perhaps tonight you would join me for another walk?" He asked with a smile.

"I would love to join you for a walk," she smiled.

"Great, meet here at 6'clock?" He asked.

"Okay, see you tonight," she smiled. With that all said, he turned around and started walking away. Rosemary couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, she was just too happy. When walking back home, she ran into Katerina.

"Rosemary what are you smiling about?" Obviously Katerina noticed the smile on her face, it was not that hard to miss.

"I'm going on a walk with Damon tonight," she smiled.

"Awesome, hope you have a great time, bye now." Katerina said, Rosemary continued her walk home. When she arrived home it was four o'clock, so she only had two hours to get ready. So she started getting ready, it wouldn't take her two hours to get ready, but she wanted to be on time and not late. After she was done getting ready, she just sat in her room, until it was time to leave. She left at five-forty five, it didn't take her that long to walk to the Rose garden. Damon was sitting on the bench when she got there.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," she said.

"Don't worry, you didn't. You look lovely," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back at him. They linked arms and started on the walk. At times they stopped walking to look at the scenery, and than continued walking. The two had a few laughs during their walk, they both enjoyed each others company. Damon and Rosemary had been walking around for two hours, but it didn't feel like that long too them. Before they knew it, it was already time to head back. Rosemary wished that it wasn't over, but sadly it was. He walked her back to the Rose garden, arms still linked.

"I had a wonderful time, and I hope to see you soon." He said smiling.

"I had a great time too, same, I hope to see you soon." She smiled back. Just before he left, he grabbed both of her hands and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was sweet and soft, she didn't want it to end. But than he pulled back, smiled, and walked away. Rosemary kept smiling while walking home, that was the best night of her life.

Suddenly she heard a gun shot in the distance, she turned around, and ran to where she heard it. Her mouth dropped open and her hand covered it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Damon was laying on the ground with blood on his shirt. She ran over to where he was laying.

"Oh my god, Damon, Damon." She said while shaking him. But he didn't move, he just laid there. Rosemary took it as he was dead, but she didn't want to believe it. If only he would open his eyes and look at her. Looking down at his body for one last time, she grabbed his hand.

"Maybe we will meet again someday, and when that day comes I'll be happy to see you again. Until next time I see you, it's bye for now." Rosemary gave him a kiss on the forehead and than let go of his hand. She got up, turned away from his body, and started walking. The moonlight was shining on her as she was walking away, and all she could feel were the tears falling down her face.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed reading it, I know that I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for the mistakes that I have made. Anyways hoped you enjoyed and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So I decided to continue this one-shot, I'm now going to call it 'Will we meet again?" This chapter is going to take place in 2011, so many years after that night. Sorry for the big leap, but I didn't plan on continuing. But anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Tuesday May 20th, 20ll was the date today. It was already 2011 and still no sign of Damon, maybe he died that night before someone could help him. Till this day Rose still felt quality for leaving Damon laying there, and not going for help. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, to get ready for another full day of boredom. When she got into the bathroom she put on a little bit of makeup, than did her hair. Their wasn't much she could do with her hair now that it was shorter than in 1864, and she now went by Rose not Rosemary. Rose hadn't heard from Katerina since that night with Damon, she always wondered what had happened to her. The only reason she said day of boredom, was because she had no friends here in Mystic Falls. Maybe today was her lucky day, maybe she would make a friend.

Once she was done getting ready, she headed out the door and drove to Mystic Falls Grill. She parked the car in front of the grill and made her way inside, she sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. There were mostly couples in the grill today, and Rose couldn't help but think of the last night that she spent with Damon.

_He looked into her green eyes, "you look lovely tonight Rosemary." Damon smiled. _

"_Thank you Damon," she smiled back at him. Than they linked arms and started on their walk._

That night with him was perfect and it was also the last. Rose felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about that night. Why did she have to leave him and not go and get help? If only she went and got help that night, than Damon would be here with her. She couldn't stand too be in the grill anymore with all these couples around, all it did was remind her of what Damon and her could have been like. Just as she exited that grill she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." She was afraid that the girl in front of her was going to yell.

"Don't worry about it," the girl said. The girl in front of Rose had blonde hair with waves in it and blue eyes.

"I'm Rose, and again I'm sorry for bumping into you." She said.

"Caroline and no worries, well I got to go, bye." Caroline said, before turning around and walking away. She seemed nice, Rose hoped that she would see her again sometime. So that she could at least have one friend, until than, she was friendless.

Rose walked over to her vehicle, got inside, and drove back to her apartment that she was living in. When Rose walked inside her apartment, she dropped her keys and her eyes got all big. She couldn't believe who was standing there, she thought she would never see that person again.

Authors Note: So here is the 2nd chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Again I apologize for the big leap, I hope you didn't mind. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. 

"Oh my gosh! Katerina, what are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again," Rose said happily.

"I know go by Katherine, not Katerina. I haven't seen you since 1864, Rosemary. So I decided to come and look for you, and here you are. Here in Mystic Falls," Katherine said.

"I should let you know that I go by Rose now. I'm so glad that you're here, now at least I have one friend." She felt embarrassed to tell her that, but it was true, she now had one friend.

"Really? I'm your only friend? You didn't make any? Wow Rose, your hair is short now, it looks good. So how are you doing? Where's Damon?" Katherine sure asked a lot of questions.

"Yes, you are my only friend. Well I bumped into this girl Caroline, just today. She seemed like a nice girl, and thank you. I'm doing good. While I was making my way home from the night I spent with Damon, I suddenly heard a gun shot. I ran to where I heard it, and saw Damon laying on the ground with blood on his chest. So I ran over to him and knelt down beside him, and hoped that he was still alive. He wasn't moving so I assumed he was dead, so after a few minutes I got up and left. Without ever going for help, I hoped that I would see him again someday, but I haven't seen him at all since then. Maybe he did die that night, and nobody helped him. Not even me, I should have helped him, but I didn't." Rose started to cry after she was done.

"It's ok Rose, it's gonna be ok. Maybe he still is alive and maybe you will see him again." Katherine walked over to Rose, and gave her a hug. After Rose was done telling Katherine all that stuff, they went out for something to eat. Rose was still hoping for that day to come, where she would see Damon again. But until that day came, she was still left to wonder if she would actually see him again.

XXXXXX

Later that night around seven o'clock Katherine left, once she left Rose went out for a drive. She ended up going to Mystic Falls Grill yet again, for the second time today. When she walked into the grill she saw Caroline, but decided to go and sit at the bar, since she was with some other people. It was now ten o'clock and Rose was just about to leave, when Caroline came over and set down next to her.

"Hey Rose, nice too see you again," Caroline smiled.

"Hi Caroline, it's nice too see you. Where are all your friends?" Rose asked.

"They had to leave," she said. Caroline and Rose sat at the bar drinking and talking for a while. By the time they were done it was one o'clock, so they both decided it was time to go home. Rose waved bye to Caroline and walked out of the grill, this time she didn't bump into anyone. Which is a good thing, cause normally she bumps into a lot of people. Some get mad and some don't, she preferred the people who didn't get mad. Who wouldn't? She got into her car and started on her way home, the drive home seemed long for some reason. It was also very quiet, long and quiet. Rose disliked the quietness, so she turned on the radio, that seemed to make it less quiet. When she got home it was one-thirty, she was so tired and decided that it was time for bed.

She was going to put her keys in her purse, when she realized it wasn't with her. Maybe she had left it in her vehicle, so she went and checked. It wasn't in there either, crap, she must have left it in the grill. Now one-forty five in the morning and she had to drive back to Mystic Falls Grill, and retrieve her purse. She was so tired, but she didn't want to leave her purse their, some creep might to try and steal it. Rose got back in her vehicle and drove back to the grill, how she hated doing this. When she got to the grill it was two-fourteen and luckily the grill was still open.

Rose got out of the car and started walking to the door. But before entering the grill, she turned around and locked her car. She didn't know how long she would be, some person may try and talk to her. When turning back around she bumped into someone, again really, who did she bump into this time? Turning back around she looked and….

Authors Note: So here is chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter. I'm hoping that you guys are enjoying this story, well here is the next one. Hope you enjoy.

Turning back round, she looked and got all wide eyed. Damon Salvatore, it was Damon who she had bumped into this time. All Rose could do was stare at him, she couldn't even get up the nerve to talk to him. He must think that she is some sort of creep, for just staring at him. She couldn't help but stare at him, because now she knew that he was alive. Did he even remember her? Or did he not remember who she was?

"Are you ok miss? You just keep staring at me." Damon said, he was probably scared of her now, because she was staring at him so much.

"I-I-I'm ok, and I-I-I'm sorry for staring at you. B-B-Bye now." She just turned around and walked back to her vehicle, Rose didn't even bother to go and grab her purse. Why did she keep on stuttering? It's not like she hasn't talked to him before, he probably thought she was a weirdo. The worst part was, that he didn't even remember her.

The whole drive home was about her regretting not talking to him, about not telling him that it was her. But she soon enough, it's just that she didn't know when soon enough was. She would make Damon remember her, no matter what or how long it took. All that really mattered to her was that Damon was still alive, and not dead. But how could he be? When she saw him he was losing a lot of blood, maybe someone turned him. Who would do that though? Rose didn't know the answer to that question, but she would find out. Unless he didn't remember, and whoever did it just gave him the blood and left him. Why was all this circling around in her mind? Well she was one to over think things sometimes, she never really actually liked to over think things. When she over thinks things, she always thinks about them for a long period of time, and it annoys her sometimes. This time the drive home didn't seem so long, probably because se was thinking so much. Katherine was in Rose's apartment waiting for her, when she got back. Knowing Katherine she would want to talk, but Rose was way to tired to talk.

"Can we talk?" Katherine asked.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'm so tired and just want to sleep." Rose asked tiredly.

"Yeah sure," Katherine said, looking at the tired Rose in front of her. Rose turned around and walked towards her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed.

XXXXXX

Rose got up that morning after having one of the best sleeps she had in nights, maybe it was because she was so tired that night. She rolled out of bed and got ready for the day, when she walked out into the living room Katherine was there.

"Good morning sleepy head, how was your sleep?" Katherine asked.

"It was wonderful, so what did you want to talk about." She asked, as she went and sat down on the couch.

"I came here again last night and you weren't here, where were you?" She asked.

"Earlier last night I went to the grill and when I got home I realized that I had forgot my purse there. So I went back to get it, while there, I bumped into Damon. I couldn't get up the nerve to talk to him though, so I just left. So I did not get my purse, unfortunately. I thought he would be dead, because when I saw him last, he was losing a lot of blood. But I'm glad that he's alive." Rose said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I know how he's still alive." Katherine said, Rose now sat up straight on the couch and looked at her.

"Do tell," and Katherine started to tell the story.

_Katerina was walking along a gravel road, when she saw Damon laying ahead. She ran up to him and saw all the blood that he was losing. Their was no time to call for help, so she knew what she had to do. Biting down onto her wrist, waiting until she saw blood dripping from it. Than she held her wrist to his mouth and she could feel him talking her blood. After he was done drinking her blood, she snapped his neck. Before he woke up and before anyone else saw her, she got up and left. But she knew that Damon would soon wake up, so she got someone to help him understand about what was going on. So that someday he would not end up a blood sucking monster._

"Your not mad are you?" Katherine asked, hoping that Rose wouldn't be.

"No, why would I be? You saved Damon and that's why he is still alive." She smiled at Katherine and gave her a hug. Now she knew why Damon was alive and not dead, she was sure glad that she had a friend like Katherine.

"Do you know where Damon lives?" She asked curiously.

"At the Salvatore boarding house with Stefan. I turned Stefan to, just in case you were wondering. Why do you want to know?" Katherine looked at Rose with curiosity.

"Just wondering," she said. But what Katherine didn't know was that Rose was going to pay a visit to him tonight. Katherine left minutes after Rose asked her that question, she couldn't wait to see Damon again.

It was now six o'clock and Rose was now making her way over to the Salvatore boarding house. She wondered if Stefan would remember her if he was there too, he might. She finally reached the boarding house after about forty-five minutes of driving. Rose made her way up to the door, she already had butterflies in her stomach. Getting the nerve to actually knock on the door was the hard part, but she finally did. Stefan answered the door, but he didn't seem to remember her.

"Hello, can I help you?" Stefan asked politely.

"Is there a Damon Salvatore that lives here? I have to talk to him, if you don't mind." She asked, sort of scared for his answer.

"Yes there is and I don't mind at all, I will just go and get him. Please, come on in." Stefan was such a polite guy. Rose stepped inside and just stood in the doorway, waiting for Stefan to go and get Damon. Five minutes later I heard someone coming down the stairs, only one person though. Damon must be coming down by himself, Stefan must be upstairs. When he got downstairs, he just looked at Rose for a second.

"Your that girl from the grill, who kept staring at me. What brings you here?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, sorry about starring at you. I have to talk to you about something." She said.

"That's ok and what do you want to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know if you remember me or not. But back in 1864, Rosemary, I now go by Rose. We went on a double date, with Stefan and Katerina. Well she now goes by Katherine. I don't expect you to remember, but I wanted to tell you." She said, not knowing what his response would be. Or if he even had a response. Damon just looked at her for a moment, before saying anything.

"Rosemary, is it really you?" He asked.

"Yeah it's really me," she just looked at him, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Authors Note: So here is chapter four, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for leaving you guys with all these cliff-hangers, but hopefully you don't mind. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while, I just haven't gotten around to it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

All Rose did was stand there and look at Damon, not knowing what he was going to do. Rose just hoped that Damon wouldn't be mad at her, more like, happy to see her. Although, she would understand if he was mad at her, but she couldn't live with herself if he was. The longer she started at him, she swore that she could see fury growing in his eyes. Oh how Rose hoped that it was not fury, but happiness. Damon took one step closer to Rose, before speaking.

"How could you just leave me there to die? You didn't even go for help." He nearly shouted. Rose already knew that this wasn't going to go well, but she hoped that it would.

"Damon I'm so sorry, I didn…," she couldn't even finish, before he interrupted her.

"Save your 'I'm sorry's' for someone who cares!" Damon shouted. Rose could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please, just listen," Rose said calmly.

"No! Just leave," He said.

"But…but," she couldn't figure out what to say.

"JUST GO!" Damon shouted. With that, Rose turned around and left.

Rose sort of had a feeling that would happen, she wished it did not happen. She should have just helped him, but no, she just had to leave him there. If she would have helped him, than he wouldn't be so mad at her right now. Since 1864, Rose hoped that she would seen him again. In 2011 she finally sees him again, and what happens, he's mad at her. Maybe fate was trying to tell her that they didn't belong together. Screw fate, she was going to make sure he know how sorry she is. Tomorrow is the day that she will convince him. After a good nights sleep, she will be prepared to do so.

XXXXXX

By the next morning Rose was prepared to convince Damon of how sorry she is. Rose left her apartment at eleven o'clock and drove to the Salvatore house. Damon should be awake by now, unless he was being lazy and didn't want to get up. When she got there, she parked her car and started making her way to the front door. She knocked three times on the door, hoping that Damon would answer. About two minutes after she knocked, Damon answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, half annoyed.

"I'm here to talk," Rose said.

"Well your out of luck, I don't want to talk." Damon said, with a smirk on his face. Rose felt like rolling her eyes, but decided not to.

"Looks like you out of luck than, I'm not leaving until we talk." Rose said firmly. She pushed Damon aside and walked right in. Damon left the room for some reason and came back minutes later. When he came back he had two glasses filled with bourbon, and gave one to Rose. They went and sat down on the couch, Damon took a sip of the bourbon before speaking.

So, what do you want to talk about?" Damon asked.

"About that night. I don't care if you don't want to talk about it, we are anyway." Rose said.

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

"After we were done hanging out and I was walking home, I heard a gun shot. So I ran to where I heard it, than I saw you laying on the ground with blood on your chest. I ran over to you, to see how you were doing. Damon, I'm sorry for leaving you that night and not going for help. I'm not just saying that, I actually mean it. Hopefully sometime you can forgive me," Rose felt tears welling up in her eyes after saying that.

"Rose it's ok and I forgive you. The only reason I told you to leave when you came by yesterday, was because I didn't feel like talking than. I'm glad to see you again Rose, I thought I would never see you again. Whoever saved me that night, I'm glad they did or else I wouldn't be able to see you again." Damon said with a smile, Rose was happy to hear that.

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon when they finished talking. Rose got up and started walking towards the door, when Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the couch. He gave her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, she pulled away and just looked at him for a minute. She didn't know why she pulled away, all he did was give her a confused look. Than she pressed her lips to his and he lightly pushed her down onto the couch. They made out on the couch for a little while, than they made their way to his room after a while.

XXXXXX

When they were done, Rose laid in Damon's arms, while they watched TV. While they were watching TV, Damon thought about telling Rose that he loved her. It was the truth though, he did love her and hopefully she felt the same. One way or the other, he was going to make sure Rose knew that he loved her.

Authors Note: I would like to apologize for the long wait, I didn't get around to writing chapter five till sometime this week. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope it was worth that wait. If it wasn't, than that sucks. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter, I appreciate it. You guys are the best, I hope you know that. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. But hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait.

Rose had fallen asleep while they were watching TV, but she woke up at around four o'clock. When she awoke Damon was not there and it was awfully quiet, maybe he had gone out. She got up out of Damon's bed and was headed for downstairs, when she got to the top of the stairs she saw Damon sitting on the couch. Maybe she could sneak up on Damon and try to scare him, but that sounds easier said than done. Too Rose, Damon didn't seem like the kind of guy you could easily scare. But maybe she could scare him, well she had to at least try. On the last step of the staircase she stopped and turned around, so that she was not staring at Damon. Thinking of some way to scare him was going to be hard.

She was to busy thinking of a way to scare him, that she didn't even notice him get off the couch and stand behind her. When she turned around, Rose noticed that Damon wasn't there anymore. Where could he have gone? Suddenly Rose felt someone tap her shoulder and she jumped 2 feet in the air. Rose turned around to see Damon standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Not funny," Rose said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Come on, you know it is. You trying hard not to laugh right now." He said.

"Fine, a little funny. I was trying to scare you, but it didn't work." She laughed.

"Of course it didn't, no one can scare me." Damon laughed.

"We will see about that," Rose said, determined to scare him. Damon just laughed at that, he didn't think that anyone could scare him. But Rose hoped to prove him wrong, and she was going to.

XXXXXX

Later that day Rose was sitting on the couch, thinking of ways that she could scare Damon. Damon than came over and sat down next to her, all he did was stare at her though. Rose kept staring at Damon than back at her fingers, it was kind of creeping her out that he was just staring at her. Why was he staring at her? Did she have something in her hair or on her face?

"Would you stop staring at me, your creeping me out." Rose said.

"Oh, umm, sorry. It's just that I have a question for you." He said.

"So when you have a question for someone, you just stare at them?" She asked sort of confused.

"Rose, I…I umm….," Really he couldn't say it. What was he? A scared vampire?

"You what?" Rose asked, looking at him.

"I like your hair today," really? Seriously? Wow, that's just sad.

"Thanks," she looked at him confused. Obviously he was going to tell Rose that he loved her, but instead he told Rose that he liked her hair. Why couldn't he just say it?

XXXXXX

That evening Rose went outside to find Damon sitting on the grass, now was her chance to scare him. Rose ran up to Damon and lightly tapped him on both shoulders, he jumped a foot in the air. Damon turned around and was now staring at Rose, she just burst into laughter.

"I scared you, I actually scared you. You said that no one could scare you, well you were wrong." Rose just kept on laughing and laughing.

"So you think that's funny, do you?" Damon said.

"Actually, I do." She laughed.

Damon just stared at Rose and started walking towards her. Rose backed away thinking that he was going to do something. Suddenly, he started running towards her, all Rose did was turn around and start running. He chased her around the forest for about an hour, than they came back and sat on the grass.

"Damon, what were you going to say earlier? I know it wasn't about my hair." Rose asked, after they sat in silence for a while.

"It was nothing, really." He said, which was obviously a lie.

"Seriously Damon, what was it?" Rose said.

Damon knew that Rose was being serious and would make him tell her. But what if he couldn't? What if he was going to be chicken again? Well he wasn't going to be, he was going to tell her. No matter how long it took him, he would.

Authors Note: Again I'm am so sorry for the late update, I hope this chapter was worth it thought. I don't know why Rose was trying hard to scare Damon, the idea just came into my head. I'm hoping that it wasn't corny or stupid, and if so, than that really sucks. Next chapter will be the last, and I am going to update it a lot quicker than the last two chapters. I promise, again I'm sorry for the late update, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter. This is the last chapter, sadly. But I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

"Damon, I'm waiting for you to tell me." Rose said, she was obviously getting impatient.

"I..umm…I'll tell you tomorrow." Damon said disappointed at himself, that he couldn't tell Rose that he loved her.

"Okay, tomorrow." Rose said with a sigh. She wanted to know what Damon had to tell her.

It was ten o'clock when they got up from the grass and went inside. Once they got inside, they went up to Damon's room and went to sleep. Damon was the first one to fall asleep, but Rose laid awake for a while. She just hoped that Damon would tell her tomorrow, and not cover it up with something else. Rose fell asleep shortly after ten-thirty, hoping that Damon wouldn't be a vampire chicken tomorrow.

XXXXXX

Rose woke up the next morning to find that Damon wasn't beside her. Did he chicken out and run away? Well if he did, she would find him. She rolled out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs. When she reached the last step of the staircase, she saw Damon pacing back and forth. What was he pacing about? Was he pacing about how he was going to tell Rose that he loved her? Maybe he was, maybe he isn't. He seemed to be pacing back and forth rather quickly, Rose soon interrupted his pacing.

"Damon, why are you pacing." She asked, kind of confused.

"No reason, no reason at all." He said, his voice sort of shaky. Damon was worried that Rose might not love him back, or worse, walked away from him because he told her. All of this was going through his mind, he didn't actually know why.

"If your worried to tell me, don't be. I'm not going to get mad, unless you tell me something to upset me. Other than that, I won't get mad. Come on Damon, please tell me." Rose said, she could tell that Damon was worried. But she didn't know what he was worried about.

"Okay. I…umm…I." Great! Just great! He was being a scared vampire chicken again, why couldn't he say it? Rose even said that she wouldn't be upset, which is good to know. But he was still being a chicken. What if she was losing patience for him to tell her, and walked away because he was taking to long. Now he was just adding more worries onto his plate, he has to tell her.

"Rose, I don't know why I can't say it. I'm sorry, I'm trying." Damon said, a little worried at her response.

"It's ok Damon, don't worry about it. Whenever your ready to tell me, I know you will. Maybe if you have a drink, you will ease up a bit." She said. Damon took her advice and poured himself a drink. He poured a drink for Rose as well, they just stood and drank. After their drinks, they went and sat on the couch. Damon was now ready to tell her, no more vampire chicken for him.

Damon grabbed both of Roses' hands and looked her in the eyes. "Rose I love you," he said. That was easier than he had thought, all his worries were for nothing. Now all he had to do was wait for Roes' response, hoping that it would be a good once.

They were still holding hands and locking eyes, "I love you too Damon." She said smiling. Damon was so happy to hear that, he could actually feel a smile form on his face. He closed the distance between them and kissed her softy on the lips. Rose pulled back after a moment and just looked at him.

"So this is what you were trying to tell me all along?" She said, laughing a bit.

"Yes," he said, kind of embarrassed. Rose grabbed Damon's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Damon laid Rose down on the couch, so that he was now on top of her. Roses' hand were roaming his hair, than they were taking his shirt off. His hands were roaming her hair, and taking her shirt off. The two kissed on the couch for about twenty minutes, than went up to Damon's room.

XXXXXX

Later that night at like six o'clock, they went downstairs and sat on the couch by the fireplace. While sitting on the couch Damon wrapped his arms around Rose. Rose just laid her head on Damon's shoulder, and cuddled into him. As Damon and Rose sat and watched the fire roam around, they both hoped that they could stay together forever.

Authors Note: So here is the last chapter :'(, I hope you liked it. I had a great time writing this story for you guys, hopefully you enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry that you last read about Katherine in chapter four, but I hope you guys didn't mind. So I would like to apologize for my mistakes, I take full credit for those. I probably got mixed up between 'to' and 'too' a lot. I know what they mean, I just got mixed up a lot. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought. Before I forget, you guys are awesome :D. Hopefully the ending was cute or at least good, and that it didn't suck. Well bye for now guys. 


End file.
